In 2002, NIMH released an initiative that called upon researchers to improve psychosocial interventions for unipolar and bipolar depression. The Workgroup charged with this task recommended that researchers consider the "development of interventions that prevent onset and recurrence of clinical episodes in at-risk populations and [the] development of user-friendly interventions and nontraditional delivery methods to increase access to evidence-based interventions" (Hollon et al., 2002, p. 610). This NRSA application aims to address these two priorities by adapting an intervention of perinatal and postpartum depression course to the internet. The proposed project contributes to Ms. Barrera's research interest in designing and implementing interventions for depression with an emphasis on women at risk for depression during pregnancy and postpartum and who may otherwise not seek mental health services. She will learn how to design and implement a preventive self-help intervention for depression using an innovative delivery modality that can be easily adapted for use by pregnant women anywhere in the world and as an adjunct to prenatal care, through her work on this project she will become proficient in this relatively new method of delivering psychological interventions and conducting online data collection. In the future, she will apply the lessons [learned from this NRSA research training fellowship toward targeting issues related to accessing mental health services (e.g. via Internet) by low-income and ethnically diverse populations. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]